Pokehoutale/Marisa! Asriexen
Asriexen is an Asriel and from Pokehoutale. Unlike the other Asriels, it is a female, and is separate from the Flowey in this AU. She is the daughter of the royal family and has a somewhat unique SOUL. She also has wished she had a best friend to play with, someone who was like her and can protect her from any potential dangers. The wish came true and Icie came into existence, falling from the ceiling in Snowdin. Her stats are very high for a somewhat small monster, retaining every attack from Asriel and then some. This also adds some new attacks to spice up her bullet hell patterns. Personality Asriexen's personality is straightforward, but more welcoming as opposed to another human. She usually fights alone rather than with other monster Pokemon. She has a habit of being very confident in herself, sometimes too confident for her own good even though she has very consistent magic. Abilities Infernal Magic Asriexen can use fire magic way past its potential, from being able to spread thousands of embers to creating entire suns to fling at opponents. Cosmic Manipulation Asriexen can change her size to anyway she can as well as summon stars and other astronomical objects. She can also summon force fields at any time with her magic broomstick. Magic Broomstick Asriexen uses this for all sorts of magic tricks and gimmicks. She can also produce fire and cosmic beams from it to take to the sky. Singular Moveset Asriexen utilizes and incorporates Braixen's learnset, making her able to use telekinetic powers and other attacks. Mini-Hakkero Asriexen uses this to cast most of her magic, mostly Master Chaospark. It lights like a stove up to wide range beam that can bring down whole mountains. This was given to her by a mysterious figure in the Core when she was setting off on her own away from her family. Star Blazing Comet Asriexen calls down exploding star bullets that rain down on the player. As she does this, she occasionally streaks past them shooting even more star bullets at them at a higher speed. Master Chaospark Asriexen uses her magic broomstick to fire a series of slow moving bullets at the player. After the 10th stream of bullets, she fires a super wide beam from her mini-hakkero that lasts for 20 seconds while rotating around the screen, forcing the player to maneuver around the lingering bullets. Getting hit by the beam will make the player suffer 80 damage per lasting tenth of a second in it. Non-directional Shocker Breaker Asriexen starts setting off Shock Waves around the screen, while being able to graze between the gaps left open for the player, they then set off a few turrets that fire three rotating rainbow lasers per turret. They then orbit around the screen. Chaos Flame Charge Asriexen starts lighting up, getting ready to use Flame Charge. She then goes sweeping around several times aimed at the player. At the final swipe, she spews horizontal bullets in a streamline as she goes across the screen once more with the flames lingering on the screen. Meteonic Shower Asriexen summons a ring of bullets that orbit around her, then shoots bullets outward that also orbit around her at the opposite direction of the opposing. Hyper Destruction Ray Asriexen's last attack that fires her largest Master Chaospark possible. It covers almost the entire screen as it moves from one side to another, while firing few bullets here and there around outside the beam's hitbox. During this attack, the player can still die/pichuun, which forces them to survive the entire spell for the remainder of the text boxes. Appearance Asriexen is a Braixen, except she carries a magic broom in her tail and is white and black all over, having a pigtail from the side of her hat. She wears a black and white dress with four yellow buttons. Her pupils are green instead of yellow. Relatives Ran! Toriphox She is Asriexen's mother, often referred to as Ran, formerly the Queen of Underground Youkai. She sees her occasionally in the Ruins to check and even stays over a night for pie. Remilia! Delgore He is Asriexen's father, often referred to as Remilio or the King of Underground Youkai. She sees him attending to the garden flowers along with Yuuka! Sunflowey. Asriexen sometimes spars with Delgore or Sunflowey, seeing if she can beat at least one of them while they use their spell attacks. Icie Glacearnala Icie was Asriexen's wish, brought into existence by an unknown source. It can be considered her sister since it looks about her age. Icie also appears to inherit some of her magic aside from her signature fire attacks. Category:Pokemon Category:Asriel Category:Neutral Good Category:The Soulless Angel Role